Mad Love
|artist = and ft. |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = |nogm = 3 each |nosm = |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = MadLove |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Mad Love" by and featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer P1 P1 is a woman. She wears a pink and cyan bodice with a heart motif in the middle and sleeves with ruffles. She also has a blue and yellow striped skirt with a cut in the middle. She also has hot pink socks with blue ribbons, green platform shoes with yellow heart motifs beside each, and black sunglasses. Her hair is a half cut with the other side being curly with a green-colored heart headpiece. Her glove is colored purple. P2 P2 is a man. He wears an open green coat with a heart motif with a blue undershirt. He also wears a pair of black pants, a pair of sneakers with heart motifs beside each, two gold chain necklaces, and black sunglasses. His hair is styled in dreadlocks with a lavender hair extension. His glove is colored yellow-orange. Background The routine takes place on a checkered floor which shifts into shapes like a heart or a star. The routine moves towards a castle, progressing from a garden to a festival, and to the gates of the kingdom. The garden has arches of plants and leaves, multiple plants with a heart on them in a blue ceramic pot, with velvet curtains that raise behind them. During the chorus, they move along on the same floor except with the knight from Narco barricading the sides, and concrete and abstract statues spinning behind them. They then go to an area with heart shaped balloons and trumpets spewing more balloons. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P2:' Kneel and slowly raise your hands. *'P1:' Low your arms down. Gold Move 3: This is the final move of the routine. *'P1': Put your right hand on your head. *'P2': Kneel and put your right hand on your chest. Trivia *''Mad Love'' is the third song by Sean Paul in the series. **This is also the fourth song by David Guetta in the series. **This is also the fourth song by Becky G in the series. *The dancer from Narco appears in the background. Gallery Game Files Mad Love.png|''Mad Love'' MadLove.png|P1 s avatar MadLove_2.png|P2 s avatar JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_MAD_LOVE_1.png|Background 1 JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_MAD_LOVE_2.png|Background 2 JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_MAD_LOVE_3.png|Background 3 Promotional Images Madlove teaser.gif|Teaser https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1004392503229939713 Others Madlove thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Madlove thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) JD19_COACH_MAD_LOVE_GIRL_A3.png|P1 JD19_COACH_MAD_LOVE_MAN_A3.png|P2 Videos Official Music Video Sean Paul, David Guetta - Mad Love ft. Becky G Teasers Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Songs by David Guetta Category:Songs by Sean Paul Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019